Yesca
by Hessefan
Summary: Con el correr del día pudo hacerse a la idea de que Nami no estaba enojada con él, estaba realmente furiosa. No le habló más que para decirle, justamente, que no pensaba hablarle nunca más. Había sido un desafortunado comentario por parte de Usopp.


**Disclaimer**: _Sólo soy una fanficker más en éste vasto universo, por ende One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda._

**Advertencia**_: Spoilers del manga a partir del capítulo 598 en adelante.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Todo había comenzado de maravilla, poco a poco volvían a estar juntos luego de dos años de separación. A la primera que fue a buscar, fue a ella, encontrándola en una situación graciosa y esperada: Una dama de esas proporciones celestiales, llamaría la atención inmediatamente de cualquier pirata.<p>

—_Y bien, señorita, ¿aceptaría tomar un trago conmigo?_

Sí, admitía que su sempiterno orgullo florecía más que nunca cuando se daba cuenta de que esa chica que despertaba miradas y comentarios zalameros —y otros más osados— caminaba a su lado con notable alegría. Podía alardear sobre ella y decir que era… su amiga.

Nami no aceptaría el trago de cualquiera, pero sí el suyo.

Sin embargo esa felicidad se vio rápidamente empañada a los pocos días por culpa de un desafortunado comentario. No había sido su culpa, si no la de Luffy por sacar el tema de lo mucho que todos habían cambiado. A Usopp no le costaba reparar que el cambio no era sólo físico.

—¡Pero claro! Si Robin ha de ser la mujer pirata más buscada, talentosa y linda que ha cruzado los mares. Es lógico, Luffy, que le griten cosas. —Él lo sabía, había tenido que interceder varias veces para salvaguardar la integridad física y moral de Nami. Tarea que gustoso siempre realizaba Sanji, pero en su ausencia, ellos como hombres no dudaban en hacerse y hacerlas respetar. Bien que las chicas sabían cuidarse solas.

No se dio cuenta de su comentario, después de todo era una de las tantas conversaciones que mantenía con su capitán y que podía mantener con cualquiera de sus _nakama_. No había ningún interés detrás de su afirmación, más que reafirmar el honor que sentía por tener esa clase de compañeras.

—Por supuesto que el gran Usopp no puede andar en cualquier tripulación —remarcó con presunción y siguió hablando sobre Robin. Sanji no tardó en sumarse para reclamar, nadie tenía derecho a comentar sobre los atributos, físicos y no físicos, de sus chicas.

El almuerzo dio comienzo, uno como tantos otros, sumidos en el barullo habitual que hacían siempre, pero potenciado por esos dos años de separación. Y la primera herida lacerante llegó, la pista de que todo comenzaba a ir en declive:

—Ey, Nami, pásame la sal —pidió Usopp sin distraerse—: ¡Basta, Luffy! ¡No has cambiado nada en estos años!—Con una mano alejó a su capitán de su ración.

—Ya, dejen de pelear, todavía hay más —intercedió el cocinero por el bien del tirador, quien no tardó en recordarle el pedido a su amiga.

—Nami, la sal… ¿podrías pasármela? —Ahora sí la miró, pero ella había adoptado una postura fría e indiferente.

Robin soltó una risilla muy interna y usando su _akuma no mi_ le alcanzó la mentada sal.

—Gracias, Robin —dijo Usopp secamente y mirando a la navegante. Frunció la frente, ¿qué le pasaba?

Con el correr del día pudo hacerse a la idea de que Nami no estaba enojada con él, estaba realmente furiosa. No le habló más que para decirle, justamente, que no pensaba hablarle nunca más.

En la proa había recibido esas palabras como cuchillas envenenadas, Usopp se quedó lívido de la sorpresa, ¿qué le pasaba a Nami? La situación le vino a recordar aquella en la que, luego de aceptar participar de ese estúpido juego en la Isla Omatsuri, Nami estuvo furiosa con él por haberla abandonado. Eso era lo que ella creía. En su momento no entendía por qué lo trataba así, pues pese a ser un cobarde, él jamás la dejaría sola… no a ella. Sabía muy bien que el resto —incluida Robin— podían cuidarse solos, pero comprendía que él y Nami siempre estuvieron a otro nivel, característica que también los "hermanaba".

Además se consideraba un hombre, y por eso nunca la abandonaría. Quizás si a otra persona —¿por qué negarlo? Después de todo es Usopp, y Usopp es muy consciente de sus limitaciones—, pero a ella no.

Y ahora, en el presente, Nami volvía a estar enojada con él, de esa misma manera.

—¡¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre? —La frenó en medio de los pasillos, antes de que se metiera en el cuarto de las chicas, un sitio vedado a él y a todos los hombres de la tripulación.

—No me hables, Usopp —Si el tirador era orgulloso, ella también tenía lo suyo.

No quería reconocerle las razones, quizás porque Nami entendía que era un poco infantil e idiota de su parte, pero en su amor propio no lo iba a tolerar.

Y no, no es que le molestase reconocer la verdad: Robin era mucho más talentosa, linda y lista que ella. Era mejor mujer, al fin de cuentas. Lo que le molestaba era que sus amigos reparasen en eso. Le molestaba que Usopp, lo resaltase. Se suponía que ellos dos entendían muy bien como se sentía quedarse atrás, en un nivel más bajo en cuanto a poder se trataba. Le dolía que justo fuera Usopp, ¿cómo se sentiría si dijera que Luffy era más listo, apuesto y talentoso que él? Bueno, no, no era igual, pero por ahí andaba el punto para Nami.

Esa noche Usopp no consiguió sonsacarle nada a su amiga, así que al otro día anotó en su cuadernillo mil y un técnicas para averiguar qué le pasaba a Nami y conseguir su perdón. Utilizó una de las tantas, luego de que muchas hubieran fracasado: tomó el arma de su amiga sin pedirle permiso y se acercó a ella.

—Ey Nami, estoy mejorando las armas y me preguntaba si querías que le hiciera algo en especial.

—No, por mi está bien, no hagas nada.

Era un progreso, al menos le hablaba, como le estuviera hablando a su peor enemigo, pero le hablaba.

—Ey Nami. —Décimo noveno intento, esta vez la había perseguido hasta la cocina, terreno de Sanji. Eso podía ser peligroso—Necesito ayuda con la decoración de mi factoría.

No, no necesitaba redecorar su factoría, le gustaba como era: desordenada e insípida, pero sabía que a las mujeres hacer esas cosas, como redecorar, le gustaban.

—Necesito alguien con buen gusto —aclaró antes de que la navegante se negara diciéndole que bien podía pedirle ayuda a cualquiera de los otro siete mugiwara. —Necesito ayuda femenina. —Le sonrió, nervioso y agotado después de tantas tentativas.

Hasta que por fin, la razón fue revelada.

—Entonces pídele ayuda a _tu_ Robin —murmuró entre dientes—, al fin de cuentas es más lista, más linda y talentosa que yo. —Dicho eso, dio la vuelta, no sintiéndose menos estúpida por revelarlo que por darse cuenta de que en verdad le cabreaba verse por debajo de Robin en la escala personal de Usopp.

El tirador se quedó en su sitio, parpadeando estupefacto, hasta que logró entrar en sí al sentir el aura asesina del cocinero a sus espaldas.

—S-Sanji —tartamudeó, podía ver sin dificultad el fuego en los ojos del rubio. Acojonaba, como nunca.

—La lastimas, Usopp… —murmuró entre dientes—y te mato.

El mentado abrió la boca, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y a duras penas le nació un grito gutural de espanto, como el de un cerdo a punto de ser asesinado.

—P-pero…

—¡"Pero" nada! —Negó el rubio—, más te vale que lo arregles.

—¡Si ni siquiera sé que hice!

—Las mujeres son frágiles criaturas que ante el menor comentario se quiebran en mil pedazos. Hay que tratarlas con delicadeza. —Lo tomó de los tiradores y lo acercó hasta su sombrío rostro—Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste.

Usopp sudó, tembló y casi lloró. Cuando Sanji lo liberó de sus garras, explotó harto de la situación; de no entenderla, más bien.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que haga?

—¡No lo sé, pero vas y lo arreglas! —Increpó, señalando con el dedo hacia donde se había ido la navegante—¡YA!

—¡Ok, ok! —pidió clemencia agitando las manos—Cielo Santo —musitó, lo mejor era ir tras Nami sino quería morir en manos del cocinero.

No tenía ni idea de qué le iba a decir, ni cómo, pero era claro que estaba muy molesta con él por algo que había dicho. Hasta que lo de Robin le vino a recordar la conversación mantenida con su capitán.

—Por Dios, que sensibles son las mujeres.

—En algunos casos hay un motivo de fondo —dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

—¡Robin! —Usopp se llevó una mano al pecho, había aparecido de la nada, sigilosa y adusta como siempre. —¡Qué susto!

—Si buscas a Navegante-san, está acostada en su cama. —Se hizo a un lado, en una clara invitación a pasar.

Usopp señaló, temblando, el interior del cuarto.

—N-no, no puedo pasar. El cuarto de las chicas está prohibido para nosotros.

—Yo te doy permiso —Robin le sonrió, parcamente. Sabía que de igual modo Nami no pensaba salir porque era la única forma de evitar el encuentro con Usopp.

El tirador suspiró y armándose de coraje dio un paso al frente. La arqueóloga rió por dentro, divertida al ver con que seriedad Usopp realizaba tal empresa, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si en vez de cruzar la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, estuviera cruzando la puerta de la justicia.

En cuanto Usopp atravesó el marco, la vio echada boca abajo sobre la cama con la almohada tapándole la cabeza.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Usopp miró hacia un costado, ¿ese "idiota" iba para él? No lo sabía, pero Nami se lo decía a sí misma. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, e intentó utilizar una de las tantas técnicas que había practicado para acercarse a Nami. El humor siempre servía con ella, al menos en el pasado.

—Oh, creo que me he perdido… disculpe señorita, ¿podría mostrarme el camino de regreso a mi isla de ensueño?

Fue el peor error de su vida, en cuanto Nami lo vio en su cuarto, entró en una especie de crisis femenina, así lo tildó Usopp al menos.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, pervertido? —un zapato voló hacia la cabeza del tirador, quien se limitó a intentar esquivar todas las cosas que su furibunda amiga le arrojaba.

—¡Ey, Nami! ¡Espera, tranquilízate! —Un Loge Pose averiado dio en su larga nariz, doblándosela—¡Deja de gritar, o Sanji vendrá a matarme!

—¡Este es el cuarto de las chicas, degenerado, sinvergüenza! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Podría estar cambiándome! —como si Nami nunca antes se hubiera cambiado delante de ellos (nótese la ironía); hacía las delicias de Sanji.

—¡Robin! —alcanzó a gritar, echando cuerpo a tierra como si estuviera en la guerra esquivando cañonazos.

Y otra vez, volvía a cometer el error de nombrar a la arqueóloga. Nami enfureció, diez veces peor y se puso de pie para darle el escarmiento personalmente, ya sin objetos a su alrededor por arrojar.

—¡VETE, USOPP!

—¡Robin me dio permiso! —La tomó de los brazos, evitando así los puñetazos—Ella me dio permiso para entrar —aclaró, agitado.

Nami poco a poco se calmó; se soltó del agarre y dio la vuelta con energía haciendo que su largo cabello golpease el rostro de su amigo.

—Lo hubieras dicho al principio.

Usopp abrió la boca entre sorprendido e irritado.

—¡No me diste tiempo!

—Igual, no me importa que Robin te haya dado permiso. Yo no te lo doy.

Luego de tantos gritos, un silencio pesado e incómodo invadió el desordenado cuarto. Usopp pudo reparar por primera vez en el lugar, lucía muy distinto al cuarto de los chicos, parecía ordenado y limpio; pero no estaba ahí para eso, si no para tratar de explicarse.

Trató de buscar en su mente una de las tantas técnicas que aún no había probado, pero una parte de él sabía que nada de eso serviría con Nami. Nunca le había servido, ¿por qué sería distinto en el presente? Así que desechó todo, para improvisar sobre la marcha:

—Lo siento. —Pedir perdón era un buen comienzo, eso había aprendido con el tiempo y gracias a Zoro—No quise decir que Robin es más linda, talentosa y lista que tú.

—Pero lo dijiste —reclamó ella con aspereza. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió dándole la espalda, no quería voltear y enfrentarlo. Todavía estaba muy ofendida con él.

—Sí… quizás sea cierto que Robin es más lista y talentosa —en eso quedó, porque Nami dio la vuelta con el puño en alto—¡Pero siempre te elegiría a ti porque tú eres mejor! —cerró los ojos, creyendo que el golpe llegaría en cualquier momento, pero los abrió al ver que la lluvia de puños no llegaba.

La respiración se le había cortado ante la figura dolida de Nami, porque aunque ella se mostrase altiva y engreída como siempre, él era su amigo y la conocía muy bien como para saber cuando estaba herida.

—Siempre… —volvió a decir—te elegiría a ti… —vio como Nami suspiraba, ablandando un poco su postura—, para hacer grupo o para… cualquier cosa.

—No quiero volver a escucharte decir algo parecido nunca más.

Usopp sonrió, podía ver que poco a poco Nami comenzaba a aflojar, así que siguió sincerándose al ver que daba buenos resultados.

—No importa que más talentosa, lista y… crecida —hizo el gesto de unos pechos imaginarios con las manos. Craso error, un cachetazo no se hizo esperar—¡Quiero decir! ¡No importa que más voluptuosa y virtuosa sea! ¡Yo… te prefiero a ti! Oye… —se incorporó, tomando más confianza—eres Nami… —resaltó—Robin será todo lo que quiera y pueda ser, pero no es "Nami".

Vio la sonrisa en su amiga, y con sentida vanidad, rascándose la punta de la larga nariz, acotó pomposo:

—Además no es cierto —se retractó—, Robin no es más lista que tu, sólo ha leído miles de libros. Pero tus talentos son más útiles, al fin de cuentas eres la navegante y sin ti no somos nada —sin dudas: una navegante era más imprescindible que una arqueóloga—, y por sobre todo… para mí, tú eres más linda que ella.

Nami, antes de lanzar un cursi "oh", se arrojó sobre Usopp para estrecharlo en un abrazo sofocante, uno similar al que le había dado cuando se reencontraron en Sabaody. Y la reacción del chico fue casi la misma, sólo que con otro resultado.

—Ey, Nami —era hora de decirlo—, no me molesta que hagas esto, al contrario, pero… —intentó alejar su rostro de esas dos enormidades que apretaban su larga nariz, pese a que la situación comenzaba a tornarse agradable, y quizás precisamente por eso.

—Pervertido —dijo con picardía, y eso le recordó—: no deberías estar aquí, ¿tienes una idea de cómo se pondrá Sanji cuando lo sepa? —No quería tener que soportar días y días de lamentos y quejas por parte del rubio, a veces Sanji era adorable, pero muy pesado con ella.

El tirador pareció volver en sí, plantó un gesto de horror mirando hacia la puerta. Nami tenía razón, lo mejor sería salir de ahí cuanto antes si valoraba su vida, pero no sin dejar las cosas en claro.

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas? —Necesitaba estar seguro de eso, aunque fuera obvio.

Nami extendió la mano, antes de responder.

—Si me pagas.

—¡Oi, Nami! —Se quejó, frunciendo la frente—Deja de prostituirte siempre, vales más que sólo dinero.

La navegante lo miró entre ojos, había sido otro comentario desafortunado.

—¿Prostituirme?

—E-es una m-manera de d-decir.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que significa prostituirse? —cuestionó iracunda, caminando hacia Usopp hasta acorralarlo contra el escritorio.

Y ahí iban otra vez, sólo que en esta ocasión le costaría un poquito más obtener su perdón. No por nada la chica se había ofendido, lo bueno es que el resultado y la reconciliación fueron mucho mejores; para desgracia del cocinero, quien en cuanto supo que el único de los varones que tenía entrada libre al cuarto de las chicas era Usopp, montó en cólera.

El grito desgarrador no tardó en oírse días después:

—_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡¿Por qué ese narigón tiene privilegios?_

Algo que nunca iba a entender: qué era lo que le veía su adorada Nami-swan al tirador del grupo. Sin dudas las mujeres a veces lo desconcertaban. Nadie dudaba de que Sanji era más listo, talentoso y apuesto que Usopp.

Después de todo, ellos dos estaban a otro nivel.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Asdhjasjg! Me encantan estos dos. Me divertí mucho haciendo este fic, así que espero que les guste :D<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer ^.^_

_9 de abril de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
